


Defending Melinda

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Melinda is accused of murdering her husband's mistress and her unborn baby, Amanda is convinced that Melinda is innocent and is dead set on proving it and bringing the person she believes is truly responsible for this crime: Melinda's husband, Robert Warner to justice.





	Defending Melinda

Chapter 2

Amanda tossed and turned in her bed, thoughts of Melinda Warner tormented the blonde, robbing her of sleep, as well as peace of mind,


End file.
